The Foundation of Hogwarts
by SlytherinPride7
Summary: The origins of Hogwarts. "The four, beside living in peace, had a common wish: spread their magical knowledge to young wizards and consequently creating a new society of wizards and witches. "


So, this is my first fic and I would like to recieve reviews and comments so I can know how I am doing! Sorry if there is any mispelling, I am from Brazil! Hope you all like and enjoy. I will be posting new chapters soon!

The four wizards of the village were about 20 years old. The witches Helga Hufflepuff and Rowena Ravenclaw were decorating the houses for Samhain { Medieval celebration} together. As for Salazar Slytherin and Godric Gryffidor, were watching the two women doing their delicate work with the wands. When they finished they head strait to the castle.

All four of them were cousins,but they seemed to be best friends, and always were hanging out together. The most ambitious of them, Salazar, did anything he could to achieve his ends. The patient and loyal Helga was the best friend someone could wish for. Rowena was known for her intelligence and her creativity , as for Godric he was the bravest of them all.

The four, lived together in an enormous castle. This castle had been inherited form the family of Salazar Slytherin. It was near Hogsmead, the village where they spent most time witch decided to live in the castle because of all the good memories she had from that place. She didn`t liked the idea of living alone in there, so she invited her friends to live with her. Each one of them had a special place in the castle. Gryffindor had his tower on the 7th floor. Hufflepuff chose the basements near the kitchen. Ravenclaw also chose a tower, and Slytherin opted for the dungeons.

In those times, there were only few wizards, because most of the magical families lived in great peril (because of the Muggle society that was afraid of them, and they chased the wizards), so they chose for not teaching their kids so they would not be in danger.

The four, beside living in peace, had a common wish: spread their magical knowledge to young wizards and consequently creating a new society of wizards and witches. In a lovely winter evening, Salazar and Helga were walking in the castle grounds. He was wearing a long and elegant emerald green robe and a dark green cloak over his shoulders. She had a long yellow-ish dress, and a black cloak that reached her feet (this was no big deal due her tiny stature). They weren`t talking and it was possible hear the breaths of one another.

Suddenly the chubby but adorable Hufflepuff, sat on a bench and with an excited and squeaky voice she said:

- Salazar? I have been thinking a lot lately, about our idea of creating a witchcraft and wizardry school...

- Yes Lady Hufflepuff, for a strange coincidence me too. But please, continue. – Slytherin answered formally.

- Well my point is, let`s talk to Godric and Rowena and maybe this time we can have a definitive solution. What do you say about it Salazar? – Helga didn`t wait for the answer - We could transform the castle into the school and so we would have to give a name to the castle, and we would be the teachers, and then we would be creating a new society...

- You got a really nice point there! As for me, I agree. – hopefully, he thought that his friend would like the whole school-castle idea too.

Helga, she had never been so amazed and happy before with her own ideas. Her eyes were bright of hope and Salazar had to drag her to the castle because she wouldn`t move. Near the entrance there was this huge hall, which they called the Great Hall where they had their meals.

After a few minutes that were spent calling Gryffindor and Ravenclaw from their towers, the fours were reunited in the Great Hall. With her typical blue dress and very dark hair Rowena sat by Helga and Gryffindor with his red robes and cloak sat near Salazar. Soon Hufflepuff and Slytherin told what had happened during their walk and their ideas

- And what do you think about it? Are we all in an agreement? – Salazar finally asked.

Three voices answered in unison:

- Yes.

The friends rose, joined hands and proclaimed in a loud and clear voice:

- We are only as strong as we are united, as weak as we are divided.


End file.
